


在火中

by 324ussse



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324ussse/pseuds/324ussse
Summary: 拉郎CP 佩恩/迪达拉，长门/迪达拉一发完。私设如山，OOC，雷。
Relationships: Deidara/Pain (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	在火中

在火中

一

迪达拉几乎是透明的。他没有心计，他甚至还没长大。  
但这不意味愚蠢或好意。  
迪达拉并不愚蠢，也没有好意，他只是随心所欲。他不好，也不坏，他是个没人引路的孩子与天才。

假如说组织里的众人都是看着迪达拉长大的，这句话大概也算不得错。  
佩恩也是如此。  
好几次，佩恩见到迪达拉时都有些惊讶。小孩子这样容易长高吗？只不过几个月没见，迪达拉就被抻长了一截似的，给他的衣服也每年都在变更尺码。  
除去战斗力，迪达拉与晓的其他成员毫无共同点。他没有痛苦，不曾经历阴霾，他连苦难是什么都不知道。他年轻又快活，精力充沛，只要不耽误他搞爆炸，迪达拉总是很高兴。  
作为小孩子来说，迪达拉竟然没有经历令人烦躁的青春期，这不得不说是晓的幸运。否则，他那热爱爆炸的性子，叛逆起来恐怕连自己人都要炸。  
迪达拉的长大只体现在外貌上。几年过去，他的性子还是和小时候一样。  
最初他是个漂亮的小孩子，很快就变成了漂亮的少年。

还带着点儿疯。  
疯透了。  
他的心似乎无法跟随他的身体一同长大。  
佩恩承认，迪达拉是个优秀的忍者，优秀的手下。可他带着天真的、无可救药的疯狂、无可救药的自毁倾向。

某次安排过任务后，众人散去，迪达拉也要走，佩恩叫住了他，问他怎么了。  
迪达拉脸色不好，像是病了。  
“没什么，身上有些改动。”他不在意地答道。  
佩恩知道晓的人全是些疯子，但迪达拉又不是蝎，身体还要改成什么样子？  
佩恩想到了迪达拉双手上的嘴。这就是看着一个小疯子在身边长大的坏处，他时常忘了迪达拉有多疯。  
“你在流血。”佩恩指出。  
迪达拉低头看了眼胸前，衣袍上并无血迹。  
“脱衣服。”佩恩道。  
迪达拉依言脱下衣裳，露出血肉模糊的上半身。那绷带应当是新的，仍浸透了血，而迪达拉似乎已习惯了疼痛，竟未能察觉。  
佩恩走过去，拆下迪达拉的绷带。左胸上一条巨大的伤口露了出来。  
他没看错迪达拉。迪达拉年纪虽小，却完全有资格成为晓的一员。他强大、无畏，甚至心狠手辣——看看他在自己身上开的伤口，有几个忍者能狠下心挖自己的肉？何况还是割开了胸口上的一大片，只为让它成为战斗的武器。  
佩恩检查了伤口。片刻后，他将衣服丢回到迪达拉身上，转身走了。  
“休息一天。”  
迪达拉低头看去，见伤口的血已止住了。

二

迪达拉少有愁眉不展的时候。这次却连续几天为他的艺术烦躁不已，其他事统统无暇注意。  
迪达拉的艺术卡壳了，那阵子没任务给他，于是他整日愁眉苦脸地呆在基地里。  
佩恩问他怎么了。  
迪达拉又长大了不少，但这次他连续几天没睡好，眼睛发红，血丝遍布在蓝色眼睛里，状态很差。  
“我需要更多。”  
“什么更多？”佩恩问。  
“更多的刺激，”迪达拉说着，眼神飘忽，“更有冲击性的刺激。”  
迪达拉遭遇了瓶颈。他尽管去把这世界都炸平，却还是不能得到更多的灵感、更富冲击性的东西。  
这对艺术家是致命的。  
没有艺术，他会死的。完不成他想要的东西，他会死的。  
佩恩帮不上忙，眼下确实没任务给他。  
“你不去杀人？”佩恩随口问道。组织里有这种爱好的大有人在。  
“杀人不是艺术。”迪达拉回答。他的眼睛直着，眼中发红。  
佩恩没有其他灵感可以提供给他。  
他注视着迪达拉。然后不为任何原因地，他抬起迪达拉的脸，在他唇上吻了一下。  
这是个没有原因、不意味着任何东西的举动。  
操纵佩恩的长门并未思考自己为什么这样做。他与世界几乎没有真正的接触，他终日都在雨隐那座阴暗的建筑里，通过控制佩恩去重建这世界。  
至于长门自己，既不像个活人，也忘了活着是什么感觉。  
迪达拉没什么反应。他歪着头看佩恩，似乎在确认这是否刺激了他的灵感、有益于他的艺术。  
可迪达拉本人就是艺术品。他过分漂亮，过分疯狂。  
佩恩在微暗的光线下望着他。

迪达拉没有感情地注视着佩恩，要从他的轮回眼中找出自己是否对这一刺激满意的结果。  
他不满意。  
但他可以再试试。  
迪达拉踮起脚，搂住佩恩的脖子吻了上去。  
佩恩周身都冷，像尸体一样。他没有温度，没有感情，也无法袒露感情。  
佩恩显然是异样的，而迪达拉从来都不介意异样的存在。相反，他欢迎之至。  
这给了他古怪的喜悦与欢欣。

迪达拉满意了。  
他满意到差点把整个晓组织的基地都给炸了——这是他高兴的表示。他又活过来了，为他的艺术搞了好几场爆炸。  
佩恩不得不提醒他去远一点的地方玩儿。

三

晓整日都在做各种危险的任务，受伤是家常便饭，不值一提。  
迪达拉的受伤却有种“不鸣则已一鸣惊人”的荒谬感。  
他的两条胳膊都断了，脱离身体的那种“断掉”，有一截胳膊肘甚至被拧去了另一个空间、找不到了。而迪达拉就像什么都没发生似的，带着他断了的两条胳膊回到晓，让角都帮他缝上。  
佩恩见到迪达拉时，他的胳膊已经缝好了，但胳膊缝上了也不能立即使用，尤其，迪达拉有一截胳膊不见了、需要用其他物质代替，身体需要适应，将它与骨头和血肉连接到一起。  
这过程很痛苦。连迪达拉那样的性子，都没办法分心去吵架了。  
他动也不能动，独自躺在硬邦邦的石头上，眉头紧锁地捂着胳膊。  
听见有人过来，他没好气地吼了一声让对方滚。  
感觉到那人还在走近，他这才睁开眼，发现走来的并非其他人。  
迪达拉的表情立刻变了。  
他疼得额头冒汗，见了佩恩，语气却调情似的。  
“是你啊。”  
他甚至笑了。  
“怎么样了？”佩恩问。  
“疼啊，疼死人了。”迪达拉说着似乎完全无关紧要的话，眼睛盯在佩恩身上。  
角都为迪达拉缝合时，他的两条胳膊都在淌血。现在那些血还没干，迪达拉躺在血泊里，对此无知无觉。他的注意力都在佩恩身上。  
而且非要招惹佩恩不可。  
“我为任务受伤，你身为首领，连句‘辛苦了’也不说？”迪达拉一眼眼向佩恩身上扫。  
这可真是奇怪。他竟也能露出这种模样。  
佩恩在他身旁坐下检查伤势。他拿起迪达拉的胳膊，迪达拉疼得死去活来，脸上却在笑。  
“不是疼吗？还笑什么？”  
“我想笑就笑，不行吗？”迪达拉问。  
趁着佩恩靠近他，迪达拉忽然起身，在佩恩的嘴唇上吻了一下，又飞快地躺了回去，然后小孩子恶作剧得逞似的笑起来。  
迪达拉不像是断了胳膊，他像是打了兴奋剂。  
组织里尽是各种各样的怪人，迪达拉在他们之中竟还能脱颖而出，连佩恩也觉得奇怪。  
“别闹了。”  
佩恩对他用了些医疗忍术，减少迪达拉的疼痛。医疗忍术很快见效，迪达拉睡着了。  
佩恩正要走，迪达拉却在睡梦中攥紧了他的衣袖。

过了好久，迪达拉才发现自己上当了。  
他早到了情窦初开的年纪，早该喜欢上某个人了。  
而佩恩恰好是那个人。  
假如最初没有那个心血来潮的亲吻，迪达拉根本不会有这些念头。  
佩恩着实不大正常，可这世上没有人不对强大心生向往。  
佩恩是晓的首领，也是这世界的神。  
迪达拉见过佩恩的实力。他这一生还从未见过另一个更强大的存在。  
佩恩的年纪比他大。究竟大多少，迪达拉没问，也不在乎。他在乎的只有自己的感觉。他喜欢佩恩，这让他感觉很好。  
他们是两种不同的力量。佩恩的的确确是这世界的神，他如神那般无所不能；而迪达拉是一把刀，过早开刃，过分锋利，拥有让人畏惧的强悍实力与爆发力。  
迪达拉渐渐发觉了佩恩的不同。  
迪达拉吻他，摸着佩恩唇下类似于唇钉的东西，感觉到里面流动的查克拉。  
佩恩不是活人。  
他早已死去，这具身体是被人操控着的。  
迪达拉有过一瞬间的困惑，但他很快抛下那念头不管了。  
可这对他们很有影响——他们最亲密的举动，也不过是碰在嘴唇上的亲吻。  
许多次，只有他们二人在场时，迪达拉只要走到佩恩身前，就能获得一个吻。  
再后来，他长大了。

“我要更多。”  
迪达拉站在他面前，热情又单纯地说着大人的话，眼中光芒闪耀，期盼又热切。  
佩恩拒绝了。  
“这不是我的身体。”  
“那我爱的是谁呢？”迪达拉问。他眼中带笑，就好像这问题根本不重要。  
“这又算是什么爱。”  
“我不知道，所以我要答案。我要见你。”迪达拉说。  
他们不应也不必见面。  
再者，佩恩也没有答案。事到如今，他还能知道什么爱？他所知的只有痛苦。  
而迪达拉与他恰恰相反。他没经历过任何可称之为挫折的东西，众人恐惧他也好，厌恶他也好，他根本不在乎。  
他在乎的东西在天上，在他手里。遥不可及，美轮美奂，转瞬即逝。  
佩恩不认为他们应当有更多交集。  
他不同意迪达拉去见真正的他，迪达拉看上去也不怎样失望，他笑笑，不再说了，然后下一次，他又会对佩恩提起。  
“你坚持也没用，”后来佩恩说，“我不能回应你的感情。”  
“我的感情是什么？”迪达拉问。他是真的在向佩恩问一个答案，因为他自己也不知道。  
他口口声声说着爱，可实际上迪达拉不知道爱。他不懂，不明白，没体会过，也不知这种感情是不是。  
但那不重要。  
他只是要做他想做的事。他想见佩恩，就要见到他。他将这感情称之为爱，那么它就是爱。  
“我想见你，”迪达拉说，“让我见见你。”  
迪达拉要见的是长门。佩恩用弥彦的身体制成，是长门在操控他。  
“见不见又有什么用？”  
“我要你啊，”迪达拉说。他怕佩恩听不懂这话似的，于是握住了他的手，重复道：“我要你，难道你要拒绝我？”

四

迪达拉进入雨隐时，长门立即感觉到了。  
雨水是长门的感知忍术，它会立即发现入侵者。毫无疑问，迪达拉也是入侵者。他的查克拉越来越强烈，越来越近。  
长门同意了迪达拉来见他，并为此后悔。  
迪达拉已抵达这座高塔，正一层层走上来。  
长门忽然想到，迪达拉应当是利用黏土白鸟飞来的，他为什么不直接让白鸟停在高塔顶层？那样不是方便很多？  
那么——迪达拉是特意这样做的。长门忽然慌乱起来，他向门口望着，焦急地等着见他，又怕见他。  
这具无法见人的身体也终于要暴露在他眼前了。  
迪达拉迈上最后一级台阶，穿过走廊。脚步一声声踩在长门心上。  
那煎熬终于结束了。迪达拉走进房间。  
长门吃了一惊。

迪达拉没有束发。  
他长长的金发散着。这本应是无关紧要的事，却带给长门莫名的冲击。  
迪达拉站在门口，隔着近十米的距离望着长门。  
他比长门通过佩恩所见到的更漂亮。他太年轻，太傲慢，狂妄大胆，有时却很单纯。与人说起他那爆炸的艺术，他又会小孩子似的和别人吵架。  
他纯粹又残忍，而这两点，他哪一点也意识不到。  
但这一刻，更吃惊的那个显然是迪达拉。  
见到长门这种残废又古怪的模样，不惊讶才有鬼。  
他惊异地睁大眼睛，目不转睛地望着长门。  
他的眼睛是蓝色的。

迪达拉呆站着。  
他终于来到雨隐，走上最高塔的顶层。  
那房间太大，又冷又空旷，只有钢铁不近人情的味道。  
远远地，迪达拉终于见到长门了。  
在器械的包围下，病怏怏的长门向迪达拉望过去。  
长门料到了他会是这种反应。迪达拉会后悔的，自己这种样子……与他操纵的佩恩相比，长门才更像是一具尸体。  
“这和你想象的不同吧？”长门问。  
迪达拉没说话，也说不出。他走过去，眼睛惊异地睁大。  
“让你失望了吧？”  
迪达拉过于震惊，无法答话。  
他靠近长门，捧着他的脸，欣赏艺术品似的打量着那张骨瘦如柴的面孔。他的眼睛不自觉地眨着，似乎被耀眼光芒晃花了眼。  
迪达拉吻了上去。  
长门的嘴唇是温的。  
这一认知让迪达拉战栗起来。  
迪达拉忽然想哭。热泪涌上双眼，在他闭合的眼中流出，也沾到了长门脸上。  
长门是活着的，是个活人。  
可迪达拉甚至都不介意。他爱佩恩，也爱着操控佩恩的长门。  
他们是一个人，或不是，都不重要。  
他疯了，他不知道自己爱着哪个，不知道自己爱着一个人还是两个。  
他轻轻吻着长门，舔他的舌尖，吻他的嘴唇。  
长门病了，于是吻他时，迪达拉感觉到他的虚弱与病意。  
可与此同时，长门又是这世上最强大的存在。  
他是佩恩，是晓的首领。  
他是这世界的神。  
“我没有失望，”迪达拉终于回答了长门的话，他拉开些距离，看着长门病态的面孔与眼睛。  
“你是我的神。”  
他不知道自己在对佩恩还是长门说话。  
迪达拉见到长门惊愕的神情。  
他没有见到更多长门的反应。他迫不及待，已经又一次吻住长门的嘴唇。  
这次迪达拉不再试探了，他热情地吻着，舌头急切地探入对方口中。而长门几乎被他吓到了，甚至……被他烫到了。  
迪达拉年轻的、活生生的、滚烫的身体与嘴唇贴着他。

五

这地方没有一点人味。  
钢筋水泥的城市，空气中只有雨的味道。  
甚至连长门也不像个人。他的腿早被炸坏，如今要依靠机械才能勉强站立和行走。多数时候，他也不需要行走，他只需要通过佩恩改变与操控这个世界。  
迪达拉缠着他，迪达拉垫着脚吻他。  
长门那间被称作卧室的地方，似乎已经多年没有人住过了。里面只放着一张床，他们倒在上面时，迪达拉听见不知是床柱还是床垫的声响，吱吱呀呀，有种令人怀念的安心感。  
长门病了，他瘦骨嶙峋，薄薄的一层皮肉贴着骨头。  
迪达拉甚至从未见过哪个人像他这样病入膏肓。在旁人看来，长门当然不好看，他已成了一副骨架，简直恐怖，谈得上什么好看。可迪达拉喜欢他。

而迪达拉过分漂亮。  
他们拥抱时，正是这世上完全相反的两种存在的结合。  
迪达拉拥有这个年纪男孩的健康躯体，他的身体滚热，有少年人清爽的味道，如一株生机勃勃的植物，一只出生不久的小豹子。他长长的金发散落下来，在他们拥抱时落在长门身上，落在他突起的骨头上，与长门的红发掺在一起。  
而长门是不正常的。他与一具骷髅差别不大，剥下那层皮，就会干干净净的露出骨头，连一层肉也没有。他瘦得让人吃惊，脸庞整个凹陷下去，嘴唇也是干瘪的，只要闭上眼，他就是一具死尸。  
可迪达拉热情地拥抱他。

长门弄疼了他。迪达拉仍在迎合着，他有意调整着声音，让原本应该疼痛的叫喊变成呻吟。  
其实他很不舒服。长门要依靠机械行走，现在那些机械碰着迪达拉的腿、贴着他的身体，又冷又硬。  
可迪达拉还是要抱着他。身体上的不适无关紧要，他反复高潮，几乎疯了。  
他哭起来，眼泪不住地淌着。长门赶快停下，问他怎么了，是不是不舒服。  
迪达拉摇头，眼泪让他的脸都花了。  
“我只是高兴，”他向长门伸出手，环着他的脖子，“抱我。”  
他喜欢长门抱他，喜欢长门吻他。  
长门身上有病人的味道。  
他抱紧了长门，鼻子埋在他的肩膀上。长门像雨，像露水，像潮湿的、泡在水中的植物，刚刚死去的植物。  
可迪达拉的嗅觉坏了，他迷恋这味道，这一切对他来说竟如此恰到好处……这是他喜欢的人的味道。  
长门抱他，在进入时吻他的脖子。迪达拉紧紧搂着他，看着天花板在视线中震颤不停。  
迪达拉在发抖，连目光也颤动不停。  
他想哭又想笑。这一刻太幸福，他怎么会得到这么多。  
他原本就拥有太多，现在竟拥有这世界的神。  
他会早死。他一定会。他得到的太多了，也太好了，这是天理不容的。

迪达拉在长门怀里睡了一会儿。他舍不得睡，明明困得不得了，却还是几次睁眼，要确认长门还在自己身边。  
长门一直在。他抱着迪达拉，安抚似的轻轻抚摸迪达拉的后背。  
迪达拉觉得很舒服，舒服极了。  
和长门在一起，做什么都舒服。  
他没睡多久就醒了，和长门拉开了一点儿距离，好能看看他的脸。  
长门似乎不太喜欢被迪达拉这样看着。他知道自己的模样，脸颊早已凹陷下去，没个人样。他比迪达拉大了十几岁，更不能和他相比。  
迪达拉却好像很喜欢。  
“有什么好看。”  
“我喜欢。”迪达拉说。  
“你的审美有问题。”  
迪达拉捉着长门的手。  
“你是我喜欢的人，这会有什么问题？”  
他的手心长着嘴。双手的两张嘴都在吻长门的手。

长门的房间很简单，几乎什么都没有。  
唯一存在的那张床很旧，有了年头，他们做爱时，床一直在低声响着。  
这让佩恩距离“人”近了些。  
卧室里的其他东西也旧。地板如此，窗棂也如此。这间屋子又空又大，窗子占了一整面墙，被雨水洗刷的干干净净，根本不存在似的。  
楼层很高。外面大风大雨，他们仿佛踩在云朵上，站在世界尽头俯瞰众生。  
迪达拉好奇地看了一会儿卧室和外面，又在长门怀里睡了。  
他不用担心。长门不会离开，他尽可以睡上几个小时，在他醒来时，长门还会在这里。  
抱着他，吻着他。  
长门的手也瘦得只剩下骨头，像梳子一样。他理着迪达拉的头发，在迪达拉半睡不睡时吻他的脸和额头。  
迪达拉热切地渴望着他。即使睡着了，迪达拉也抱着他不放。即使是在睡着时，长门的触碰和亲吻也会让他快乐起来。  
睡饱了，迪达拉爬起来，爬到长门身上吻他。  
迪达拉忽然停下。  
他跨坐在长门身上，抚摸他的脸和黯淡的红发。  
迪达拉知道长门是神，可他认为他的神不够好。  
这是显而易见的事实，他又没瞎。长门连个正常人都不是，只看他一眼也知道他有多么不堪。  
“你不够好，”迪达拉细细打量着他，望着那双轮回眼，“对我来说，你不够好。”  
这是事实，长门无法反驳，也不想反驳。他温柔地握着迪达拉的腰望着他，等着后面的话。  
可迪达拉只是望着他。  
他为这事实疯癫着狂喜。  
他不够好，可迪达拉疯癫地爱着他。  
他要将一切奉献给他的神，然后他要求那神给他一切——作为回应，作为礼尚往来与斤斤计较，或不为任何原因。

六

迪达拉来得匆忙，什么也没带。于是他穿了件长门的旧衣裳。  
那衣服是暗红色的。迪达拉穿上了，金发披散在红衫上。  
他在床上穿衣服，长门坐在他身旁看着他，却不敢靠近，也不敢碰他。  
“怎么了？”迪达拉发觉了异样，“离我那么远，你不喜欢我？”  
长门赶快否认。  
迪达拉做出不满的样子。他卷好了衣袖，两条胳膊挂到长门脖子上。  
“我不喜欢你离我那么远，也不喜欢你坐在旁边却不抱我。”  
他故意任性起来。他年纪虽轻，此刻望着长门，眼中却风情万种。  
也不知迪达拉从哪里学来的，也不知是谁教坏了他。  
可无论如何，长门都立即屈服了。他环住迪达拉的腰，亲吻他的脸颊与嘴唇。迪达拉这才高兴起来，张开了嘴让长门的舌头滑进来，热情地与他吻着。  
半晌后，长门终于停下亲吻。再不停下，他们又要滚回床上去了。  
“你不该来。”  
“为什么？”迪达拉问。  
长门说不出为什么。  
“因为我不够好看？配不上救世主？”迪达拉笑了，“是这样吗？”  
当然不是。长门回答。  
“你见过更漂亮的人吗？”  
迪达拉还在笑，向长门追问起来。他被宽大的红色衣裳包裹着，金发披散着盖在上面，像在发光。  
“还有谁比我更漂亮？”  
迪达拉也不知道自己怎么会说出这样的话。用“漂亮”来形容男人多么奇怪。这问题幼稚极了，简直好笑。他不在意自己的相貌，可在长门面前，他就是要追问下去。他是最漂亮的那个吗？他是吗？  
长门爱怜地吻男孩的脸颊。  
没有人比你更漂亮。  
窗外落着瓢泼大雨，天际漆黑，末世一般。

迪达拉饿了。他问长门想吃什么，亲自跑下去买了菜，做了火锅。  
迪达拉很挑剔，这家买一些，那家买一些，好半天才回来。长门能感觉到他的查克拉，知道他还在这里，但心中还是忐忑，担心迪达拉回来得太晚，或忽然消失了。  
半晌，迪达拉带着两大袋子食物回来了。  
他淋了雨，虽然有伞，身上还是湿了。他们只有半小时不见，迪达拉却放下袋子就冲到长门面前抱住他，急切地与他接吻。

他们在窗前吃了火锅，热气一直向脸上扑。  
迪达拉忽然幼稚起来，他喂长门吃东西，夹着肉喂到长门嘴里。  
这其实很奇怪。长门比迪达拉大了十六岁，应当是他照顾迪达拉才对。但迪达拉任性起来，就是要喂他吃东西。  
那天的一切都是热气腾腾的，食物带着热热的汤汁与香味，迪达拉夹着肉与蔬菜不厌其烦地喂给长门。  
“多吃点，”迪达拉为他夹菜，“你虽然瘦，可还是比我高，肩膀也要宽上不少。”  
“过几年你再长大些，就不是这样了。”长门说。  
“我没办法再长大啦。”

迪达拉喜欢长门抱着他，尽管他的身体只剩下骨架与机械。  
他们坐在地板上，向窗外那阴雨不停的国家望着。迪达拉的手与长门的手扣在一起。手心的那张嘴时常不老实起来，吻长门的手。  
但这不够。他的手上比旁人多了两张嘴也不够用。迪达拉还是要吻他。  
“你要什么？”长门问。  
“什么？”  
长门也不知道要怎么说。  
他只是想给迪达拉一些东西……他也不知道是什么。但他想这样做。  
“想让你高兴。”长门说。  
“我什么都要，”迪达拉搂着他的脖子，“你有的我要，没有的我也要。”  
长门有些惊讶，不知道该怎么答话。  
“那是什么？”  
“我不知道。”迪达拉快活地笑着，仿佛在高兴他刚刚的话戏弄了长门。  
他吻不够长门，又抱着他亲了上去。  
长门似乎不敢主动吻他，这让迪达拉很不满，不得不对他们的救世主说教起来。他要长门吻他，否则他就要认为长门不喜欢他了。  
他们很快回到床上去了。  
那里只有一个枕头。但就算有两个也用不上。迪达拉就只要枕着长门，他的手臂，他的肩膀，或者胸前，这一切都是迪达拉的。  
迪达拉爬到长门身上，确认似的吻长门的身体，从嘴唇一直吻到他突出的锁骨，然后是肋骨。  
而长门绝不想让迪达拉这样仔细地确认他不堪的身体。迪达拉吻他，他竟有种无地自容感。他这具干瘪的躯体，如何能与迪达拉相比？  
迪达拉虔诚地吻他，长门越来越混乱。  
长门唤他，让他停下，迪达拉却不听。  
“忽”地一声，迪达拉耳中一震，房中如遭遇了转瞬即逝的风暴一样，气流狠狠震着迪达拉的耳朵。  
他被长门拉回怀里了，他的嘴唇刚刚还在亲吻长门凹陷的腹腔，现在却挨着长门的脸颊。  
而长门的手动也没动。  
“干什么？”迪达拉笑道，“我不过亲你几下，犯得着这样？”  
长门窘迫起来。  
“我不是……不是有意……”  
“你就是故意的，”迪达拉说，“你故意这样做——毕竟你是神，没有你做不到的事，自然是你想做什么就做什么。我有什么办法？”  
他与长门调笑，长门不知说什么，他抱着迪达拉，小声说着“对不起”。  
“那换你来。”迪达拉说。  
迪达拉坐起来，背对着长门。  
长门的手从后面绕到迪达拉身前，笨拙地解他的扣子。迪达拉还穿着长门的那件红色旧衣裳。  
长门拨开迪达拉的金发，脱下他的衣服。迪达拉的后背一点点从红衫下露出来。长门伸过手去，指腹从他的肩上滑下，摸着他的后背。  
浅红的吻痕一块块留在迪达拉背上。那是长门留下的，是迪达拉愿意被他拥有的证明。

七

那晚睡觉前，长门问他是否找到答案了。  
迪达拉想起他闹着要来见长门时说的话。他说他爱长门，而长门无法认为这是爱。  
“没有，”迪达拉回答，“那时我连我在说什么都不知道。”  
长门心中一惊，登时呆滞。  
迪达拉神色不变，双臂搂上长门的脖子。  
“我不知道这是不是爱，也不知道我爱不爱你，但我就是想对你这样说，这个词正好可以形容我认为我对你抱有的感觉。”  
“我当然爱你。不然我没理由难过。”  
迪达拉补充道。  
他说完了，依旧困惑不解。爱应当是让人快乐的东西，他却感觉悲哀。  
越是抱着长门，他就越觉得悲哀。可他绝对不要放开手，他要长门，要爱他，要连这其中的悲哀也一起收下。  
他仍会继续过着单纯的生活，他要追求的也依旧只有艺术这一件事。可他的神扰乱了他。

长门无法回应他。  
弥彦的死毁了一切，这世界给他的只有痛苦，他也只能以同样的东西回报。作为被痛苦扼死的凡人，作为神。

他要让众生感受痛楚，他正是那大开杀戒、不知悲悯的神。  
而迪达拉，他是那个真真正正对痛苦一无所知的人。迪达拉没有朋友，没有亲人，他不知道什么牵挂羁绊、爱恨情仇，他要的只有艺术。  
他不在乎任何东西，于是无法失去，也无法遭受背叛，他没有经受过任何苦难。  
他不像是这个世界的人。  
可就在这里，在片刻前，迪达拉说他爱他，他觉得难过。

迪达拉说完了，闭上眼靠在长门怀里就睡。  
他根本不在乎长门的回应，也不知道还有要听对方的反应这回事。  
那不重要。没有他自己重要。他说完了想说的话，这就够了。  
他像小孩子似的，睡得快极了。迪达拉只是在长门肩上找了个他认为舒服的地方枕上去，搂着长门就睡着了。  
长门身上哪里枕着都不舒服，哪里都是硌人的骨头。可迪达拉贪恋地抱着他。  
他睡着了。长门抱着他，拉过来毯子将迪达拉裹住，在他脸上吻了又吻。

清早，长门为迪达拉梳头发，要将它们扎起来。他笨手笨脚，半晌才梳好。  
他的手指勾落了迪达拉的几根头发。金色发丝落在深色地板上，长门心中竟有些惆怅。  
他拾起那几缕头发，不知道要将它们放到什么地方。  
如果能剖开胸膛，将它们放进心脏里也好呀。  
他忽然想到迪达拉左胸上那张被缝住的嘴，有了主意。  
长门偷偷收起了头发。

八

那晚迪达拉一秒也睡不着。  
忽然间，挨着长门、皮肤与他的接触在一起，也让他无法忍受。他觉得喘不过气。这一刻他能睡在长门身旁，下一次，就不知是什么时候了。  
迪达拉离开房间，在高塔上站着。  
他试图以长门的角度去看这个国家，这个世界。  
大雨穿透了他，穿过皮肤，从骨头上流淌下去，和血液一起在身体中流淌。外面那世界没有这样连绵的雨水，也没有安宁。  
风吹乱他的头发，雨水狂乱急切地打在他脸上。

长门醒了。  
迪达拉爬到他身上。  
“怎么身上这么冷？”长门赶快抱紧了他，拉着毯子向迪达拉身上盖。  
“我要走了，”迪达拉说，“让我再看看你。”  
长门有些惊讶，正要说什么，但最终还是没开口。他们都清楚，迪达拉早晚要走。  
迪达拉俯下身去，鼻尖要贴上长门的。  
真奇怪。长门果然没有什么好，他瘦成这幅模样，脸色也差，轮回眼病态而令人生畏，皮肤在脸上塌陷下去，他的红发也如同枯萎的红色蒿草。  
连他的嘴唇也是干瘪的。  
迪达拉吻着他，脱下刚刚穿上的衬衫。  
长门勾住了他，长门必然是有意这样做的，他是神，让别人爱上他又有什么难。  
迪达拉什么也不管了。他着迷了，疯魔了，心甘情愿。  
他爱着神，尽管他的神看起来不人不鬼。

他是在黎明之前出发的。  
天还没亮，黑夜尽其所能地昏暗着。  
“你接着睡，不要起来，不要送我。”迪达拉一面说一面吻长门，哄着他的神。  
长门不放他走，甚至用了忍术，迪达拉动也不能动。  
“我该走了。别送我，看也别看我。”迪达拉还在哄着他。  
长门就是不放手。  
迪达拉与他久久地吻着，鼻子吸着他带着病气的味道，努力要记住这一切。  
“我会想你，非常想你。”  
他猛地松开手，长门在短暂的瞬间里收了查克拉。迪达拉逃也似的，匆忙走向高塔的露台。  
来见长门时，他一步步从高塔底层走到顶层。离开时，迪达拉直接从塔顶跃下。巨型黏土白鸟接住他，匆忙将他从这个国家带离。

九

长门再没见过他。  
迪达拉连和佩恩见面的次数也少了。晓有太多事要做，迪达拉依旧执行着任务，也依旧在搞他的艺术，随心所欲把一切炸得支离破碎，在晓的命令下矫正这世界、让它重回正轨。  
他为他的艺术狂喜，最后，也终于亲自实践了那艺术。  
明明是主动赴死，迪达拉却连一点惋惜和不舍也没有。  
他是真正的疯子，真正的艺术家。  
他就是为此而生，他愿意、他渴望、他早就决定好要这样死去。  
甚至，他还挺高兴的。  
迪达拉高兴得不得了。他不是从容赴死，是迫不及待地开心赴死，他要让这世界见到他精妙绝伦、举世无双的艺术。  
他做到了。

得知迪达拉的死讯，长门并不意外。迪达拉的个性注定了这结局。什么也绊不住他，他的追求只有艺术。  
长门惋惜，也知这世界一如既往——战争就是如此，世界就是如此。  
凡他有的，必会被夺走。  
世界的痛楚依旧在他身上。迪达拉尸骨无存。  
他与迪达拉之间的到底是什么，长门也不清楚。  
他们什么都没有，他们连时间也太少，少到无法让长门明白任何东西，那一切就都结束了。  
窗外大雨滂沱，永不停歇，像每个将他撕碎的日子。  
长门摸着胸口那条细细的金色缝线，觉得自己的死期也不远了。  
神也会有死去的一日。他正是那悲伤的神。

十

在那之后，长门依旧一次次见到迪达拉。在他死去之前，在每个夜晚、在他每一次闭上眼之前。  
“我要你，”金发少年缠着他，“我要你，我要你。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这一部分解释这拉郎CP怎么来的
> 
> 起因是佩恩在打仗的时候非常突兀地提了一句迪达拉，让人满头问号。
> 
> 当时木叶已经被神罗天征了，佩恩和鸣人刚开打不久。人间道被切了之后，佩恩对鸣人说了句：“正如迪达拉所言，你是个难以沟通的家伙。”
> 
> 听到这句感觉十分突兀：哈？？有迪达拉什么事？正打仗呢，你忽然提起他好奇怪啊。（漫画432话，动画384）
> 
> 另外，迪达拉下线之后，佩恩那一段话的反应都挺有趣。
> 
> 佩恩对鼬说：“鼬，你要感谢他啊，迪达拉舍命帮你除去一个麻烦。”
> 
> 得知阿飞可能也死了之后——  
> 佩恩：“像他（阿飞）那样的人，随时都能找人代替，不过迪达拉就有点可惜了。”
> 
> 佩恩：“……我要走了，至少我想静静地悼念一下迪达拉。”  
> 【啧啧啧，你还要悼念他，怎么没见你悼念别人，毕竟你的人全挂了（佩恩：行了添水！）】
> 
> 另外还发现一个莫名其妙的点：
> 
> 晓的代号（也是戒指顺序，和站在外道魔像十个指头上的顺序）：零青白朱玄、空南北三玉，佩恩的零和迪达拉的青挨着。之前没留意的时候，还以为佩恩应当和小南挨着，结果竟然是佩恩挨着迪达拉，迪达拉旁边才是小南。这也不是按进公司的顺序排的嘛……乱序排列吗
> 
> （想磕的时候，真是什么都能抓来磕……）


End file.
